


Archer One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: Enterprise Stories [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	1. Chapter 1

You were working out when your captain walked in. For a moment, you thought he was going to walk past to the far treadmills when he stopped. He joined you, grabbing two weights setting them to his capacity.  
You being you couldn’t stand the quiet workout, so you quickly said,“Morning Captain.”  
“Morning.”  
Then he looked over and saw what your weights were set to. “How can you lift that?”  
Confused, you replied,“You can’t?”  
You had worked out with Travis and Malcolm, both of which could lift more than you.  
“No,” Archer crankily whispered then stated,“ I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Travis lift less.”  
Quickly you corrected him with,“Travis lifts more if not double what I can.”  
Seeing his doubtful look, you stated,“It’s not heavy. I’m just stronger than I look.”  
Staring in bewilderment, Archer said under his breath,“ (y/n) is crazy.”  
That’s the first conversation you and the captain had outside of reports.


	2. Chapter 2

You were on an away mission with the Captain when the sky suddenly went from infinite white to definite black. The scenery you journeyed through felt much colder than before as if the spirit was sucked dry at night. Yet the trees had a neon outline in this bleak lighting. The environment acted as if it was controlling its’ appearance to match the crash of the shuttle. Archer had crashed the shuttle, and the two of you searched for cover. To make sure you knew where the shuttle pod was after this, you marked the trees while you ventured deeper into the forest of dark light.  
By the time the two of you found a crater in a hill if sorts, you had two arms fulls of kindle. You were also shivering from the temperature and to make it worse, you didn’t know how long it would take for Enterprise to send down another shuttle.  
The Captain looked dreary when he decided to make an appearance. You had decided that one of you would have to take watch while the other slept. You volunteered and actual convinced the Captain to take the first sleep after making a small fire. He slept next to the fire while you stood on the outer ring of the fire’s warmth.  
You noticed that when the Captain slept, he softened his expression to the point of looking like Porthos. His shoulders seemed to release the weight of responsibility to you. You pinched yourself and made sure to watch everything everywhere else. Throughout the night, you stacked another stack of kindle and it started raining.  
When a rustling sound came from behind you, you stiffened your stature as if Malcolm had possessed you. The Captain appeared next to you and offered to take over.  
“You should try to get some more sleep sir,” you replied almost ordering as you tried to keep your tone impersonal.“The storm is coming from the east, so the fire shouldn’t be affected. The ground will seem less appealing the longer you’re up sir.”  
“(Y/n), you need to sleep,” the Captain groaned stretching.“You’ve been working to hard and you need to get some rest. There’s bags under your eyes. Let me take over, I promise if anything occurs I’ll wake you.”  
You huffed but settled yourself on the ground. Some sleep might do you some good, you decided. You slept peacefully that night.  



End file.
